Pokemon!
by Ash and Dawn Pearlshipping
Summary: my kind of journey of dawn ash and brock it's all not the same
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon

Episode 1 Dawn Journey

Dawn Pov

I wake up in my bed because of my mom waking me up for my first Pokémon and start my journey

"Good morning dawn how you sleep" said my mom

"good morning mom i slept good" i said

"you better get out pj"

I looked down to see that i was in a pink strap top with a red heart in the middle and pink bottoms with pink slippers so i went up stairs and changed in a gold strapless dress and a gold jacket with gold heels and my hair in a pony tail with a gold hair band and i went down stairs and ate breakfast i got up to get my pink bag that had a heart in the middle and went to get my first pokemon.

"bye mom" i said

I was on my gold bike trying to find the lab until i went into someone

"sorry sir" i say

"it fine i'm professor rowan" he say

"oh thank cupcakes i been looking for your lab" i say

"follow me" he said

We went to his lab and went in side i saw a turtwig it was so cute i went over to it

"i want this one" i said excited

"here is turtwig poke ball and five other poke balls with a pokedex" he says

"thank you so much sir lets go turtwig" i said to him

Me and turtwig were riding on my bike do a contest when i saw a zubat

"turtwig use energy ball" i say

It hit zubat and it fainted i bring out a poke ball

"poke ball go"

I look at it and looking nervous if i'm going to catch it then it went zing

"alright i caught a zubat" saying excited

"this is you're new friend turtwig"

"tur turwig" saying happily

Me and turwig ride again but first i said

"zubat fly"

It comes out of it poke ball and flies with us we see a boy with a Pikachu and a man i go over to them to say hi

"hi im dawn" i said

"my name is ash" ash says

"brock the name" he says on his knees holding my hand i blush and then i slap him across the face he falls down and turtwig bites his leg and he screams

"aren't you going you going to say something to turtwig for doing that" ash says

"good boy" i say and ash sweat drop looking at me

"what" i ask

"noting" he says

"do you want to travel together"

"sure" he says

We go dragging brock by his legs


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon**

**Episode 2:A Beautifly And Feebas **

* * *

_here we join Dawn and her friends stopping for a little lunch when a beautiful beautifly comes out _

Brock Pov

I saw a beautifly come out land down next to me i took out my pokedex and looked at it (_Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon. Beautifly is the evolved form of Silcoon. It loves sweet pollen and riding the spring breeze from flower to flower this beautifly is a female)_

"hey there cutie do you want some stew" I said looking at it

"beautifly beautifly" It said kindly when it ate it up it saw my pokeballs on my belt and then it hit one it beeped a red flash five times and got captured i smiled and went back to cooking

* * *

Dawn Pov

"so Ash how many pokemon you got" I said to him

"3 of them" He says proud of himself he then brings them out starly,corphish and pikachu came out of their pokeballs"what do you think of that" i was about to answer until a loud voice said

"come for a fishing game if you catch a Feebas you get to keep it join the fishing game right now" we went over to sign up for it

"i am so going to get it" Ash said exciting

"you might not there are other people as well" I say

"so what i am totally going to get it"

"whatever"

"don't be jealous when i get it"

"you're unbelievable" Brock sweatdrop while looking at us

**AT THE GAME**

I was standing beside Brock fishing when i felt something on my rod i pull it out and it was a piplup and i just threw it back in until another one came it was feebas i jumped up and down

"well look like you found feebas get it you have to battle it" Brock said

"turtwig lets go" I say "Use energy ball" a big green ball came out it mouth and attacked it the feebas used ice beam "use razor leaf" it was turn into ice and hit feebas and it was knocked out and i brought out a poke ball and caught it "i got a feebas how do you like that Ash"

"man i can't believe i didn't get it"

_so our heroes continue their journey with Ash crying along the way_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon **

**Episode 3: A contest and gym battle with a kiss Part 1**

* * *

**Dawn** **Pov **

_here we join dawn and her friends stopping for a rest before heading into Oreburgh City_

"alright Turtwig use energy ball and Feebas use icebeam" I said energy ball got frozen "Zubat use sonic scream" it made the ball make sparkles

"great job Dawn but why all three of them out" Ash said

"because it a double pokemon contest and i don't know who to use for it they are all very great at it" I said

"Hello there"A girl voice says

"Team Rocket what are you doing here"Ash said

"who are they"I say

"What a question, twerpish indeed!" Jessie

"We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!" James

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" Jessie

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" James

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" Meowth

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" all

"they steal your pokemon" Ash says

"yeah so be careful" Brock said

"we are here for that Feebas" Meowth said

"purugly and mothim" Jessie said

"alright furret go" the pokemon came out of it ball and attacked James "don't attack me attack them"

"corphish lets go" Ash said

"beautifly lets get started" Brock says

"corphish use bubble"

"and beautifly use silver wind" the two moves together made the three pokemon blast back into Jessie and James

"turtwig use solar beam now" I said a big bright ball appeared in it mouth and made a blast and they flew up to the sky

"well at least we tried but i think we should do gym battles and contest" Said Jessie

"good idea Jessie i will do gym battles and you do contests" James says smartly

"well do you know what this means" Meowth says

"Team Rocket blasting off again" They all say and a little spark showed

"well at least they are gone but lets just go to the contest" I said

"I'm going to enter as well" Brock said

* * *

**_AT THE CONTEST_**

"alright people this is Oreburgh City contest and use two Pokemon here are our judges Nurse Joy,Mr Sukizo and Mr Contesta" MC said "first up is Jessadia (Jessie)"

"Purugly and Mothim curtain" She said hearts came out of Mothim ball and stars came out of Purugly's "Purugly use shadow ball and Mothim Steel wing" both of those moves made sparkles "Mothim use gust and Purugly shadow claw on it" which made a lovely wind of sparkles

"I say lovely moves" Said Nurse Joy

"Remarkable" Mr Sukizo says

"Good moves with a dark and steel type" Mr Contesta says

"up next is Brock" MC said

"Beautifly and Cherubi Come on out" Says Brock with Hearts coming out their balls

"Since when Brock have a Cherubi" I say bringing out my PokeDex _"Cherubi, the Cherry Pokémon. Cherubi's attached small ball holds the nutrients needed for its evolution."_

"use energy ball and beautifly Silver wind" the green ball was flying around with the sliver wind and made fireworks "use petal dance and beautifly steel wing and spin going through the petal dance" and it looked beautiful

"Beautifly wings are glowing beautiful colours" Mc says

"What a lovely petal dance" Nurse Joy said

"Remarkable" Mr Sukizo says

"Amazing fireworks it looked pretty" said Mr Contesta

"next is Dawn"

"Feebas and Zubat Take the stage" Bubbles came out of their ball "Feebas spin using water gun and then Ice beam" which made a ice tower "Zubat Sonic Sream" it made sparkles

"What a beautiful ice tower" MC said

"Feebas water pulse and Zubat Steel wing" and made a colourful blast

"So colourful"says Nurse Joy

"I like it Remarkable" Said Mr Sukizo

"You must have trained hard with your pokemon and made those moves amazing" Mr Contesta

**Semi Finals **

"I have Dawn on my left on my right we have Jessadia five minutes on the clock begin" MC said

"Zubat and Turtwig take the stage" I said

"Purugly and Mothim you're the stars on this stage" Jessadia (Jessie) said

"Use Sonic Boom and solar beam" i said

"shadow ball and whirlwind" Jessadia said all the moves blasted together "now use shadow claw and steel wing"

"energy ball and AncientPower" i said and Mothim was K-O "now Zubat use wing attack on Purugly" I said

"shadow claw"She said and then both moves blasted "Dark pulse now" and it hit turtwig and then something was happening to turtwig

"Turtwig what wrong" I said worried and then a big pile of glowing green leafs surrounded it and hit Purugly

"that was leaf storm" Brock said

"And Turtwig learned a powerful leaf storm" MC said

"cool you learned leaf storm Turtwig now Zubat use sonic scream and Turtwig leaf storm" I said and purugly was K-O

**To the final round**

"on my left we have Dawn and on my right we have Brock five minutes on the clock begin" MC says

"turtwig and Zubat Take the stage"

"Cherubi and Beautifly lets go"

"Zubat sonic scream Turtwig leaf storm"

"Beautifly Safe guard" Big green shield came up and sonic scream wasn't good enough but leaf storm broke the shield

"turtwig use solar beam"

"Cherubi no" It was K-O "return beautifly use silver wind" turtwig was K-O

"return Turtwig" I said " Zubat sonic scream"

"beautifly silver wind"

**BOOM! **

Beautifly was still standing so was Zubat and the clock beeped

"and the winner is Dawn" MC said she had 1/6 of her points and Brock had 1/8 of his points

"we won zubat"

"we now give you you're ribbon" Mr Contesta said

"alright we got this ribbon"

"fee...bas"

"turt...turt"

"zu"

**With Team Rocket **

"I can't loose again i was in the semi finals when that twerpette beat me"

"calm down Jess i got a gym battle tomorrow" James said

"Yeah lets go to sleep"

"OK" Jessie says

**With Ash and Dawn**

"a nice night" Ash said

"yeah" I said looking at my ribbon

"you got lucky back there" Ash said

"i know right" I say i looked at Ash and he was looking at me and then we both kissed

"i...i..better get back" He said

"me too"I said

**Next Morning **

"Ash Dawn breakfast ready" Brock shouted

"ok"I said

"Cherubi and Beautifly come out for breakfast" Brock said while we came over

"OK guys time for some food" Ash said

"everyone join us" I said

"turtwig"

"beautifly"

"cher"

"corp corphish"

"fee..bas"

"star"

"pika pika"

"zu"

"hey Dawn what's wrong with feebas" Ash says

"I don't know" I said

"it's evolving" Brock said

"wow it's a Milotic" I say Brock brings out his PokeDex _Milotic, the Tender Pokémon and the evolved form of Feebas. At the first sign of fighting, Milotic will come up from the bottom of its lake habitat to calm any angry feelings._

"it so beautiful" Brock said looking at it after we finished breakfast we call our pokemon back into their balls and went only Pikachu,Turtwig and Cherubi were out

**At the GYM **

"hi i'm Roark" Roark said

"I'm ash and I'm here to get my gym badge"

"This is a three on three match begin"

"Onix let's go" Roark said

"corphish go" Ash said while him and Roark were looking at each other

_will Ash get his first gym and will James as well stay CONTINUED _


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon!

Episode 4: A Contest And Gym Battle With A Kiss Part 2

* * *

_On a road, far from home,  
you don't have to feel alone.  
Brave and strong, together we will be.  
It's our destiny!_

_We will be heroes,_  
_We can change the world if we try!_  
_I go where you go,_  
_Forever friends, you and I!_

_We will be heroes!_

_Staring _

_Dawn_

_Ash _

_Brock_

_Jessie_

_James_

_Pokemon!_

* * *

"Onix use screech" A big annoying sound came and was hurting corphish ears

"hang in there corphish and use CrabHammer" Corphish claws were glowing white and hit Onix down to the ground

"Onix use Iron tail" Roark said Onix tail was glowing and gave corphish alot of damage

"Corphish BubbleBeam" And it weaken Onix "Finish this off with water gun" and then Onix was knocked out

"Onix is unable to battle and the winner is Corphish"

"Good job Onix return"

"You too Corphish" And a big red beam took them back in there balls

"Geodude let's go"

"Geo geodude"

"Starly I choose you"

"star starly"

"Use rock throw" Roark said

"dodge with quick attack then use aerial ace" Which beat geodude down

"Use focus punch Geodude"

"starly brave bird"

BOOM!

"Geodude is unable to battle winner is starly"

"Return" They both said

"Rampardos Let's go" Roark said

"Corphish you're up"

"Use zen headbutt"

"Harden" But it hit corphish in a direct hit

"Corphish is unable to battle Rampardos is the winner"

"Return you tried your best" Ash said

"Pikachu you ready"

"Pika pika chu"

"Use Iron tail"

"Focus energy" Roark said and Rampardos blue head gem was glowing blue and attacked Pikachu "now hyper beam"

"Pikachu use volt tackle" and pikachu hit the Hyper beam

"Finish this off with Flamethrower" and Pikachu eyes were swirls now

"Pikachu is unable to battle the winner is Rampardos"

"Pikachu return" A big red beam took it back into it pokeball (Pikachu goes in it pokeball it think it better when they go in their pokeball) "it's up to you Starly"

"starly star"

"use brave bird" And it made a direct hit "now aerial ace" and Rampardos was getting weaken "finish this off with wing attack" and Rampardos was knocked out

"Rampardos is unable to battle and the winner is Starly and that means Ash wins this battle"

"Ash I now give you the coral badge" Roark said

"Alright we got the coral badge"

"Star star"

"pika"

"corphish"

_As Ash gets his first gym badge in Sinnoh our heroes continue their journey as Ash sees a poster on their way _

"hey what's this" Ash says

"It PokeRinger"

"Awesome I always wanted to enter they give you a egg for a prize" I said

"So we are all entering" Brock said

_We went over to enter_

"Names please"

"I'm Dawn"

"Brock"

"And I'm Ash"

"Pokemon you're using" The person said

"Zubat" I said

"Starly"

"And I use Beautifly" Brock says

"OK you are all enter"

"Thanks" we said then Team Rocket came

"I'm Jessie and I'm going to enter with my Mothim"

"OK you're entered"

_**At the game**_

"First up we have Team Volt Versus Team Dawn Begin"

"Volbeat Let's go" Volt said

"volbe" It said

"Fly swiftly Zubat" I said

"zu" Zubat said

"thunderbolt Volbeat"

"Dodge it then use sonic boom" and it dodge the attack then used the move and it made a direct hit "head for the ring"

"You too Volbeat" and Zubat got it first and went straight for the goal and got it

"GOAL and the winner is Team Dawn"

**FINALS**

"We have Team Ash Versus Team Dawn begin" MC said

"Starly let's show who the star is" Ash said

"Fly swiftly Zubat" I said

"Use brave bird" and it damage Zubat alot "Head for the ring with quick attack" and Starly got the ring

"use sonic scream" I said and it confused Starly and Zubat got the ring

"Snap out off it Starly" He said and Starly was not confused any more and went straight to Zubat to get the ring when Starly got the ring it headed for the Goal and Zubat up to Starly and made the ring come out of it's mouth and both Ash and I said

"Hit the ring with you're wing" and both of them hit it the same time and it made the game end

"GOAL and the Winner is Team Ash and Team Dawn" we went to get our prizes and ash got a egg and I got a Pokeball and Ash egg was going to hatch

"It's hatching" Ash said while the egg was glowing white and it hatched into a white and blue pokemon and Ash got out his PokeDex _Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Piplup's limited walking skills often cause it to fall down, but that never hurts its pride. _"Wow a Piplup hi there I'm Ash"

"pip piplup" It said then I asked the person what can of pokemon was in the Pokeball and she said to see then I said

"Come on out" then a yellow and orange pokemon came out "What's that" _Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon. Combusken is the evolved form of Torchic. Its quick and powerful legs are capable of dishing out ten kicks in one second. _"That's so cool" I said

"Hey Dawn how about a battle for our new Pokemon" Ash said

"Sure but I want a 2 on 2 battle"

"OK" He said then we went out to the forest

"OK this will be a 2 on 2 battle begin" Brock said

"Piplup I choose you"

"Combusken Take the stage" I said I took out my PokeDex _Combusken moves are Peck,Overheat,Flamethrower,Sky Uppercut,Mega Kick,Blaze Kick,Fire spin_

then Ash took out his PokeDex _Piplup moves are Peck,Bubble beam,Water Gun _"Piplup use bubble beam"

"piplup" then bubbles came out of it's mouth

"Use peck to stop them from attacking" Then Combusken mouth was glowing white and popped the bubble and made sparkles and was heading to Piplup

"Use peck as well" Ash said and they both hit each other and Combusken was better

"Sky uppercut" I said

"combusk" And it's claws and feet were glowing blue and hit Piplup and Piplup eyes were swirls

"Piplup is unable to battle Combusken is the winner"

"Piplup return you did good"

"Return Combusken good job take a rest for now" I said

"Go Pikachu" Ash said

"Turtwig come on out" I said

"Use thunder bolt"

"Energy ball" And it turned into energy ball with thunder bolt and hit Pikachu

"Iron tail" and it made a direct hit "Now use volt tackle" and Pikachu made another direct hit "Finish this off with thunder bolt"

"Leaf storm now" And it hit Pikachu and thunder bolt hit Turtwig

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle the winner is Dawn"

"Good job Dawn" Ash said

"Thanks Ash wait is that my mom HEY MOM" I said

"Dawn it's good to see you again"

"You too mom but what are you doing at Oreburgh City"

"I came because I am going to be a judge here for today since Nurse Joy is busy"

"Mom I won my first ribbon on my first contest" I said while I took out a Gold case and showed her my ribbon

"That's good Dawn I will watch you're contest next time so who are you're friends"

"Mom this is Ash and Brock they been travelling with me oh mom do you want to see our pokemon"

"I would love to" She said

"Me first" Ash said

"OK" I said

"Everyone come on out" Pikachu,Starly,Corphish and Piplup came out

"Very a amazing pokemon and this Piplup is a baby one right" She said

"Yeah it just hatched when I won the PokeRinger" Ash said

"My turn come on out guys" Brock said and Beautifly and Cherubi were out

"My what cute pokemon"

"Now for me Join us everybody" Turtwig,Zubat,Milotic and Combusken were out

"What amazing pokemon but I like this one better" She said looking at Milotic it was her favourite Pokemon "Now I have to go now bye"

"Bye mom" I said

**At the Pokemon Center **

"Ash there is a call for you"

"A call for me OK I'll go get it" He said

"Hi" Ash said

"Hey Ash it me May" She said

"hey May what's up"

"Nothing much but listen I'm coming to visit soon"

"That's great Brock will be glad to see you and you get to meet Dawn she just started her journey and had Turtwig for her starter Pokemon"

"Cool listen I have to go now see ya"

"Bye"

**Ash just got a call from May his old friend and two new Pokemon are added to the family **

**Next Episode: A return from an old friend **

**STAY CONTINUED **


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokemon! **

**Episode 5: A return from an old friend**

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I was waiting at the harbour in Jubilife City with Ash and Brock waiting for Ash's old friend then I saw a Masquerain and took out my PokeDex _Masquerain, the Eyeball Pokémon. Masquerain is the evolved form of Surskit. Its feelers, which resemble eyeballs, help to throw off opponents. It is able to hover in the sky like a helicopter.  
_It looked so cute and then landed on Ash head then I heard someone shouting

"ASH" a girl with brown hair and blue eyes shouted when she docked she went over to us "Ash Brock it's so good to see you again" she said hugging them

"It's good to see you too May" Ash and Brock said

"pika pika chu" Pikachu said

"You too Pikachu" May said

"Hi I'm Dawn nice to meet you" I Said

"I'm May Ash has told me about you" May said "So are you entering the Jubilife Contest and how many ribbons and contests"

"Yeah 1 contest 1 ribbon" I said

"That so cool on you're first contest you got a ribbon" May said

"Well I'm hungry Brock cook up some lunch" Ash said

"Ash you're always hungry" I said

"So what" Ash said to me

"It just life is not always about food" I said

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too" Ash said

"Is too" I said

"Is not" Ash said

"OK is not" I said while tricked him

"You tricked me" He said

"Whatever let's have lunch" I said

"OK everyone come on out" Piplup,Corphish and Starly came out

"So May what Pokemon do you have" Brock said

"I still have my Hoenn ones"

"OK show Dawn them" Brock said

"Everybody come and join us" May said Blaziken,Aipom,Roserade,Masquerain,Wigglytuff and Togepi

"Cool Pokemon May now time for me Everyone it's time to meet" Turtwig,Zubat,Milotic and Combusken came out

"How cool you got a Milotic" May said

"Cherubi and Beautifly come on out" And they came out of their pokeball while we were eating we were talking about the contest

"I'm so excited for this contest" May said

"it's just a contest" Ash said

"It's not just a contest it the Wallace cup" May said

"Yeah she's right the Wallace cup is all about using all you're Pokemon if you want to in battle rounds" Dawn said

"That is so cool" Brock said "But I think I'm going to skip this one"

"Well guys I'm going to enter" Ash said

"Cool" May said looking at him and smiling "You know I think you would look cute wearing a suit for the contest don't you think Handsome"

"You think" Ash said blushing and I had steam coming out of my ears

"Dawn are you OK" Brock said

"I'm fine" I said making a scary face at Brock and he just sweat dropped and May was still flirting with Ash and he was red as a tomato

"So Ash had you have you're first kiss" May said

"Yeah" Ash said

"Oh" May said disappointed

"Well I think we should register for the contest" I said

"Let's go" Brock said

"Return everyone" We all said and only Pikachu,Turtwig,Togepi and Beautifly were out I lifted Turtwig in my arm May did the same with Togepi Pikachu went on Ash's shoulder and Beautifly went on Brock's head and we all went to the Pokemon center when we got there we all enter except Brock

"Oh Ash Professor Oak told me to give this to you while I was in Kanto" May said giving him a Pokeball

"A Pokeball that must mean there's a Pokemon come on out" Ash said then there was a greenish Pokemon and Ash brought out his PokeDex _Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon. Misdreavus loves being mischievous by pulling people's hair and shocking them._ "Cool a Misdreavus"

"Cool Ash you got a Misdreavus" I said

"misdre" It said and Ash got his PokeDex again _Misdreavus moves are Psywave,Psybeam,Magical Leaf and Hypnosis _

"Cool Misdreavus you got a lot of cool moves" Ash said

"I can't wait for the contest it's in three days" I said

"Well I think we should set up camp for now" Brock said

"Well I'm going for a walk" Ash said

"I'll come with you" May said

"May I think Ash wants to be alone because needs to get alot out of his head for his gym battle" I said

"Dawn right May" Brock said while Ash walked out of the Pokemon center

**ASH POV**

I was walking in the forest when I saw a Purple haired guy

"Who needs a egg once they hatch they are weak I don't need a weak Pokemon on my team" He said

"Hey don't say that they are only little Pokemon" I said

"So what and what is you're name"

"Ash" I said

"The names Paul and don't tell me what to do" Paul said

"But still you don't treat an egg like that" I said

"If you're so smart then why don't you keep the egg" Paul said

"Fine I will" I said and then he just pushed the egg in my arms and went away and I went back to the Gang

**DAWN POV**

"Ash you're back and where did you get that egg" I said

"Some guy named Paul gave me it he said that he does not care about it" Ash said

"That is so cruel of him" May said

"Yeah who would do that" Brock said

"Well I'm going to make this egg my Pokemon" Ash said

"Good luck Ash" I said

"Thanks Dawn" Ash said

"I wonder what it's going to be" May said

"Who knows" Brock said

"Well I don't care what it's going to be" I said

"Yeah me too" Ash said

"Alright let's go to sleep" Brock said

"Goodnight" Everyone said

**In Ash Tent **

"I wonder what Pokemon it's going to be" Ash said

"pika chu" Pikachu said

"Yeah let's go to sleep"

**As Ash get's a egg and a Misdreavus and May with the team Our heroes get ready for an egg going to hatch STAY CONTINUE **

**Next Episode: Hatching a Team Rocket Blast Off**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokemon!**

**Episode 6: Hatching A Team Rocket Blast Off**

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I was waking up with Turtwig beside me and I took a mirror and I was screaming

"Dawn are you OK" May said

"Don't come in it horrible" I said

"What wrong" May said while walking in

"My hair" I said brushing it and May just sweat dropped

"You're hair is what you were screaming about" May said

"Yes" I said then she walked out and I heard Ash

"What happened I heard screaming"

"The girl with a bed head" May said

"I HEARD THAT MAY" I shouted then I fixed my hair and got my clothes on and went out of the tent

"I see bed head got her hair fixed" May said

"What did you say" I look at her with red eyes

"Nothing really I promise" May said scared

"I hope so" I said then I noticed Ash egg glowing white for 3 seconds "Ash you're egg was glowing"

"Really" Ash said

"That must mean it's ready to hatch soon" Brock said "But now it's time for dinner"

"Everyone come out" And May's Pokemon came out

"Beautifly Cherubi come out now" Brock said and they came out

"Guys it time for food" Ash said and all his Pokemon came out

"Guys you ready for breakfast " I said and Three Pokemon came out

"Hey Dawn where is Milotic" Brock said

"I gave her to my mom when we were at the Pokemon center" I said

"OK" May said the Ash egg was glowing white again

"Ash the egg is ready to hatch" I said

"Yeah this is going to be awesome I wonder what Pokemon it's going to be" Ash said the I took the egg and it hatched and there was a Orange and yellow Pokemon I took out my PokeDex _Chimchar, the Chimp __Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out_

"It's so cute" I said

"Dawn you shouldn't have took that egg" May said

"Why not" I said

"Because if a egg hatches the first person it sees thinks you're it mother" Brock said

"OK I guess I didn't know that" I said

"Well Dawn since Chimchar thinks you're it's mother I guess you can have him" Ash said

"Thanks Ash" I said

**With Team Rocket**

"Look's like the twerpette got a Chimchar that just hatched" Jessie said

"I say we get it for the boss" James said

"Good idea James" Meowth said

"Well what are we waiting for let's go"

**Back to the Gang**

I heard a explosion and saw three People standing

"What is this and who are they" I said

"What a question, twerpish indeed!" Jessie

"We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!" James

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" Jessie

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" James

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" Meowth

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" all

"Not you guys again" I said

"Yes us again and we are here for Chimchar" Jessie said

"Why are they always after us" May said

"Sunflora let's go" Jessie said

"Lopunny attack" James said

"Guys return you're Pokemon" Brock said

"Return" Everyone said and all the Pokemon were in their Pokebal but not Chimchar

"Chimchar go in you're Pokeball" I said but team rocket took Chimchar in a glass container then I took out a pokeball "Zubat let" but Team Rocket took Zubat Pokeball "Oh no Zubat's Pokeball" I said

"Starly get Chimchar and that Pokeball" Ash said bringing Starly out and setting Chimchar and Zubat's pokeball free I caught Chimchar and the Pokeball "Starly use brave bird" Ash said and Team Rocket was in the sky

"We really have to stop losing" Jessie said

"You're the one that's losing you can't even get a ribbon and I got a gym badge" James said

"Hey I'm the best of all of you" Meowth said

"Well that doesn't matter because" Jessie said

"We are blasting off again" They all said

"Oh the contest it going to be on soon" I said

"Let's go" Ash said

**At the Contest**

I was trying to my hair in to pigtails when a girl and boy came in

"Kenny" I said

"Hey dede" Kenny said

"Don't call me dede" I said then Ash,Brock and May came in

"Who are they" Ash said

"Everyone I like you to meet Kenny my childhood friend" I said

"Hi I'm Zoey Kenny's friend" Zoey said

"Nice to meet you" We said

"Let me fix you're hair" Zoey said and she fixed it

"Thanks" I said then Zoey went over to Brock

"What a lovely Chimchar you got" Zoey said

"That's my Chimchar" I said

"Oh so you're not using it for the contest" Zoey said

"No because it only hatched" I said

"Cool" Zoey said

"Well I have to go now because I'm up first" May said

"Good luck May" I said

"Thanks Dawn" May said and then I saw her on the screen

"Togepi Dazzle them" May said and the cute little Pokemon came out "Use charm and then split them up in to tiny bits with focus punch" and the pink hearts were tiny ones "Use bubble beam" and the hearts were inside the bubbles and popped into sparkles "Swift now" and there was gold stars "Bounce on them" and Togepi bounced on each star at a time and made gold sparkles fall down and Togepi made a amazing land and the judges loved it and Zoey was up next

"Psyduck Spotlight" Zoey said and a yellow duck pokemon came out and I took out my PokeDex _Psyduck, the Duck Pokémon. Psyduck suffers frequent headaches and can exhibit mysterious attacks when they become especially intense._ "Psyduck spin using water gun" and it had water coming out of it beak "Psychic now" and Psyduck hold the water like a tornado "Now Psyduck do it" And Psyduck use the water to make a Psyduck

As many trainers went by on the stage it was Ash's turn he said that Piplup learned a new move

"Piplup I choose you" Ash said

"pip piplup" Piplup said

"Use bubble beam" Ash said as the bubbles came out of it beak "Peck while using quick attack" and Piplup went really fast and popped all the bubbles "Spin using water gun" And Piplup made water come out "Ice-beam" and the water was frozen and broke making sparkles then Kenny was next

"Kirlia You're the star" And a green and white pokemon came out and Ash took out his PokeDex _Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its Psychic powers, and when this occurs reality becomes warped, and future events can be seen. _ "Use charm then psychic" And the Kirlia was surrounded by a tornado of hearts and the hearts were put in one big heart "Focus punch" And the hearts were shooting like shooting stars Then Jessadia came up

"Lopunny Curtain" Jessadia said And James's Lopunny came out "Hidden power then water pulse" as the two moves combined it made fireworks Then I was up next

"Turtwig take the stage" I said "Use solar beam but make it in a ball fire it up and use leaf storm" Which made fireworks "Energy ball and swallow it" and Turtwig shell was glowing`green

"Alright people the six people moving on are on the screen" MC said I saw my picture first and May was second Ash third then Zoey then Kenny and Jessadia then we were mixed up I was up with Jessadia Ash was with Kenny and May was with Zoey I was up first

"Sunflora Curtain" Jessadia said

I kissed Zubat's Pokeball "Zubat Take the stage" I said

"Use razor leaf" Jessadia said

"Safeguard" I said and a green shield then Kenny brought out his PokeDex _Sunflora, the Sun Pokémon. Sunflora gets its energy from sunlight and its movements follow the rays of the sun._ "Use sonic boom" and it made a direct hit "Sonic scream" then Sunflora was hitting it head on the ground "Finish this off with wing attack" and Sunflora was knock out

"Sunflora is unable to battle the winner is Dawn" MC said then Ash and Kenny were up

"Grotle You're the star" Kenny said then I brought out my PokeDex _Grotle, the Grove Pokémon and the evolved form of Turtwig. Grotle lives near water in forests, and leaves the forest during the day to allow light to shine on the tree on its shell. _

"Misdreavus I choose you" Ash said

"Grotle use razor leaf"

"Misdreavus magical leaf now" Ash said and the two moves hit and made an explosion "Hypnosis then psybeam" and Grotle was asleep and was attacked by Psybeam "Finish this off with Psywave" and Grotle was knocked out

"Grotle is unable to battle Ash is the winner" MC said then May and Zoey were up

"Blaziken Dazzle them" May said

"Leafeon Spotlight" And Brock took out his PokeDex _Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon. Because Leafeon's cells are like a plant, it performs photosynthesis._

"Use overheat" And made an good direct hit

"Solar beam" Zoey said

"Fire spin" May said and it broke the grass move and made another direct hit

"Razor leaf" Zoey said and it made a hit

"Blaze kick" May said and then Leafeon was knocked out

"Leafeon is unable to battle May is the winner" MC said then May was mixed up with Ash

"Togepi Dazzle them" May said

"Corphish I choose you" Ash said

"Focus punch" May said

"CrabHammer" Ash said and it made an explosion which the two moves were a draw "Bubble beam"

"Safeguard" And it was protected "Use charm" May said

"Harden" and Corphish was protected

"Water gun" and it made a direct hit but Togepi was glowing and it evolved into a Togetic and May took out her PokeDex _Togetic moves are Charm,Focus Punch,Bubble beam,Aura spare,Air slash and wing attack _

"Use air slash" and it made a great direct hit "Wing attack"

"Harden" Ash said and luckily Corphish was protected "Bubble beam" And made a direct hit but the clock time was up and Ash won so I was up to Ash

"Pikachu I choose you" Ash said

I kissed a Pokeball "Combusken Take the stage" I said

"Iron tail" Ash said

"Sky uppercut" I said both moves were matched "Use mega punch"

"Volt tackle" Ash said which made an explosion

"Use OverHeat" I said

"ThunderBolt" Ash said

"Sky uppercut to slice it up" I said and it did slice up "FlameThrower"

"Quick attack" Ash said and it dodge it

"Fire spin" I said but time was up and we both looked at the screen and I was the Winner "Yes we won Combusken we won"

"I now give you the Jubilife Ribbon" Mr Contesta said

"Alright I got the Jubilife ribbon" I said

"turt turtwig" Turtwig said

"zu" Zubat said

"combusk combusken" Combusken said

**As Dawn gets her second ribbon and a Chimchar our Heroes continue their journey STAY CONTINUED **

**Next Episode: Powerful and love**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokemon!**

**Episode 7 : Powerful and Love**

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I was at the Pokemon Center and then got up and fixed my hair and went out to the others

"Good morning" I said

"Good morning Dawn" Ash and May said

"Dawn you're awake" Nurse Joy said

"Yeah why" I said

"You're mother is on the phone" Nurse Joy said

"Oh Nurse Joy you're eyes shine like a million suns" Brock said then May came up and dragged Brock away and I just sweat drop and went to the phone

"Hey mom" I said

"Hello Dawn" Mom said

"What did you want" I said

"Well I want to have you're Zubat" Mom said

"Why" I said

"Well I want to train it" Mom said

"OK" I said and transported the Pokeball "Look after Zubat" I said

"I will dear" Mom said and the call ended I went back to the others

"Well Zubat gone" I said

"Is that why you're mom called" Brock said

"Yeah" I said

"Let's go" Ash said and we all walked out then we saw five trainers with their Pokemon knocked out run in but I stopped one

"What's wrong" I said

"There is a Buizel up there it beat all five of us" The boy said

"Sounds like it is strong" May said

"I have got to catch it it will be great for my next gym battle" Ash said

"Yeah I'm in" I said

"Me too" Brock said and we all ran to where the Buizel was and when it saw us it had hearts in it eyes

"Oh it's so cute" I said and it blushed and was ready to fight me "You want to fight me first"

"bui bui" Buizel said but first I took out my PokeDex _Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. Buizel's collar can be used as a flotation device when inflated. Its head stays above water when floating._

"Turtwig Take the stage" I said and the Buizel made a move

"That's water pulse" Brock said

"Energy ball" and both moves made an explosion but the water pulse was OK

"Water types don't have affect on grass types that is one strong Buizel" Ash said and it made an direct hit on Turtwig then Buizel made another move

"That is sonic boom" Brock said "And a very powerful one" And it made another direct hit

"Turtwig are you OK" I said and Turtwig was fine "Use Leaf storm" and made a direct hit against Buizel "Solar beam" and it fired and Buizel made another move

"That is aqua jet" Brock said

"Be careful Dawn" May said and the moves hit the solar beam and didn't do a thing to the aqua jet and made another direct hit but Turtwig was glowing after that

"It's evolving" Ash said and it was a Grotle Brock took out his PokeDex _Grotle, the Grove Pokémon and the evolved form of Turtwig. Grotle lives near water in forests, and leaves the forest during the day to allow the light to shine on the tree on its shell._

"Hey Dawn Grotle knows Synthesis" Brock said

"Grotle use Synthesis" I said and Grotle was healed "Leaf storm" and it made a direct hit and Buizel pretended to be Knocked out I didn't notice But Brock and the others did I threw a Pokeball and it flashed red for 5 times and it made a ding noise "Alright I caught a Buizel"

then we had lunch everyone met Buizel and was happy that Turtwig evolved into a Grotle then we saw a Poster saying

**Water Type Competition Use Only Two Water Types **Then I got my Milotic back

"I'm Dawn and entering with My Buizel and Milotic" I said

"I'm Ash I'm entering with Piplup and Corphish" Ash said

"You are entered" The lady said

**At the Finals**

Me and Ash were facing each other

"Buziel Take the stage" I said

"Piplup I choose you" Ash said

"Use sonic boom" I said and it made a direct hit "Aqua jet" And it made another direct hit

"Piplup use bubble beam" and it made a direct hit "Water gun" And it hit again " Quick attack" And another hit

"Water pulse" I said it made a direct hit and Piplup was knocked out

"Return" We both said

"Milotic take the stage" I said

"Corphish I choose you" Ash said

"Use water pulse" I said

"Harden then CrabHammer" Ash said and Corphish was OK and Milotic was hurt badly "Finish this off with Water gun" And Milotic was knocked out

"Return Buizel Take the stage" I said

"Use bubble beam" Ash said

"Water pulse" I said and both moves made explosion

"Crab Buizel head" Ash said and Buizel head was hurting and Buizel eyes were glowing blue

"Could it be" Brock said back in the seats "Is that confusion"

"What's that" I said taking out PokeDex _Confusion the psychic type move _"I wonder if Buizel knows other moves" _Buizel moves are Sonic boom,Ice Punch,Ice beam,Water pulse and Confusion _"Use Ice punch" and Buizel arm was iced and hit Corphish

"Corphish is unable to battle Dawn is the winner of this competition" And I got the prize "This is you're prize the Water drop necklace"

"What does it do" I said

"This thing helps you to connect with a water type Pokemon" He said I took the necklace and put it around my neck R

"Wait a minute I know you" I said "Is that you Wave"

"Yeah it me it been awhile" Wave said

"How's Dad" I said

"A lot of work" Wave said

"Yeah I haven't saw him for awhile" I said

"Why don't you bring you're friends and see him" Wave said

"OK Hey guys do you want to visit my dad" I said

"Sure" Ash said

"Who's you're Dad" May said

"You will find out" I said

"OK let's go" Brock said and we went for a very long walk

"Where are we" Ash said

"Pastoria City" I said

"Why did we walk that long" Brock said

"We are here" I said

"Why are we at a gym" May said

"My dad is the gym leader" I said "His name is Crasher Wake"

"OK another gym battle for me" Ash said then we walked in

"Dad!" I said

"Dawn is that you" Dad said

"Yes it me" I said

"Look how you have grown" Dad said

"So what are you up to" I said

"Just looking after the Pokemon" Dad said

"Everyone meet my dad the gym leader and he does water type Pokemon" I said

"Nice to meet you sir" they said

"I'm Ash and I want a gym battle" Ash said

"OK but I want my daughter to challenge you" Dad said "So how many water types"

"2 of them I had a Turtwig has my starter which evolved" I said

"Cool but you will need 3 water types but there is someone waiting for you" Dad said

"You don't mean" I said

"Yes I do" Dad said "Come in" and a big blue Pokemon came in

"Gyarados how have you been" I said

"gyara" Gyarados said

"I missed you" I said

"So Ash do you want to challenge my daughter and her Gyarados" Dad said

"Yes" Ash said

"Just to let you know Gyarados is really powerful" Dad said

"I don't care I know I will win for sure" Ash said

"Gyarados return" I said

"Alright this is going to be a 3 on 3 battle begin" Brock said

"Piplup I choose you" Ash said

"Milotic Take the stage" I said

"Piplup use Bubble beam" Ash said

"Ice beam" I said and the bubbles were frozen and made sparkles

"What a way to stop bubble beam" Dad said

"Now use twister" And Piplup was blown away

"Piplup is unable to battle the winner is Milotic" Brock said

"Return Piplup" Ash said "Corphish I choose you"

"Milotic use water pulse" I said

"CrabHammer and Hit Milotic on the head"

"Milotic is unable to battle Corphish is the winner"

"Good Job Milotic return" I said "Buizel Take the stage"

"Use Water gun" Ash said

"Use confusion" I said "Now send it back"

"Corphish use harden then bubble beam" Ash said and it made a direct hit "Now use Crabhammer"

"Buizel use ice punch" I said

"Corphish is unable to battle" Brock said

"Corphish return you have a long rest" Ash said "Go Pikachu"

"Use Sonic boom"

"Iron tail" Ash said "Now use thunder bolt then Volt tackle"

"Buizel is unable to battle Pikachu is the winner" Brock said

"Gyarados take the stage" I said "Use hyper beam"

"Volt tackle" Ash said "Then quick attack"

"Gyarados is unable to battle And the Victor is Ash" Brock said

"Okay Ash I now give you the Fen badge" I said

"Alright I got the Fen badge

"Oh Dawn there is a Pokemon contest here you should enter and also can one of you catch that Snorlax it keeps rolling around in our town" Dad said

"Sure" Brock said

"Oh Dad can you keep Milotic she will make a good Pokemon for you're gym" I said

"I will love too" Dad said

"Bye" We all said

"Hey Dawn" Brock said

"Yeah" I said

"You know that Buizel has a crush with you" Brock said

"WHAT" I said

**As Ash gets his second Badge and A Buizel for Dawn our heroes continue their journey STAY CONTINUED **

**Next Episode: A Snorlax catch **


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokemon!**

**Episode 8: A Snorlax Catch **

* * *

**Dawn POV **

I saw Ash and the others at the Pokemon center table eating breakfast with their Pokemon

"Everyone come on out" I said Grotle,Combusken and Chimchar Wait where is Buizel then I saw Buizel beside me with hearts in it eyes

"Hey Dawn today we get the Snorlax" Ash said

"Yeah" I said

"Then let's go" Brock said

"Alright" May said

"Everyone return" We said but Chimchar was still out and it went on my shoulder

**At the forest **

We were walking until a Snorlax came

"snor lax" Snorlax said I took out my PokeDex _Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. Snorlax becomes much too lazy to lift even a finger when it has a full belly, which then makes it safe to bounce upon._

"Chimchar go" I said

"chim char" Chimchar said _Chimchar moves are Fire spin,Flame wheel,FlameThrower and Psychic _

"Chimchar use fire spin" then Snorlax fingers were glowing

"Be careful Dawn that is Metronome" Brock said and then OverHeat came

"Chimchar use Psychic" I said and the Snorlax got hit by the OverHeat and Snorlax was unable to battle "Pokeball go" it beep 6 times and was caught "I got a Snorlax"

"Good job Dawn" May said

"Thanks come on out Snorlax" I said

"Snor lax" I took out my PokeDex _Snorlax moves are Metronome,Hyper beam,Solar beam,Ice Punch and Giga_ Impact "Cool moves Snorlax"

"Snor lax" Snorlax said

"How about we train Snorlax"

"snor lax" It said nodding it's head

"OK use Hyper beam" I said and Hyper beam smashed 4 rocks "Solar beam" It smashed 3 rocks "Ice punch" It smashed a rock "Now Giga Impact" Then it used giga impact but stopped "I guess you can't control it"

"snor lax" It said sadly

"But don't worry you will get the hang of it Return Snorlax" I said but then there was a explosion "What's that"

"What a question, twerpish indeed!" Jessie

"We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!" James

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" Jessie

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" James

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" Meowth

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" all

"Don't you guys give up" Ash said

"No we don't" Jessie said

"Combusken let's go" I said

"Starly go" Ash said

"Lopunny go" James said

"Mothim rock this world" Jessie said

"Use flame thrower"

""Use hidden power" James said and Lopunny was unable to battle

"Brave bird" and Mothim was unable to battle

"Use fire spin"

"Aerial ace"

"We are blasting off again"

"Let's go to the contest" May said

**At the Contest**

"OK people this is the Pastoria City contest here are our judges Mr Contesta Mr Sukizo and Nurse Joy first up is Jessadia"

"OK then Mothim go" Jessadia said "Now sweet kiss then gust" and there was a tornado of hearts "Finish of with sliver wind"

"Next up is Ursula"

"Go Vaporeon use bubble beam then Iron tail" and the bubbles were sparkles "Hidden power then discharge" and it made fireworks

"Next is Dawn"

"Buizel take the stage" I said "Use water pulse then ice beam with a sonic boom" and the crystal was sparkles "Water gun then confusion" and the water was the contest ribbon

"Here are the 6 people moving on" Ursula, some guy, some girl, Me, some girl and Jessadia

**Let's skip the battle round**

"And the winner is Dawn"

"Alright I got the Pastoria Ribbon"

"Good job Dawn" Brock said

"You really did a good job" Ash said

"Now you have you're third ribbon" May said

"Yeah" I said

"So Brock where is the next Gym" Ash said

"Veilstone City" Brock said

"Well what are we waiting for let's go" Ash said

**Veilstone City Gym**

"Welcome to Veilstone City gym I'm Maylene the Gym leader" Maylene said

"I'm Ash and I'm for a gym battle" Ash said

"This is going to be a Two on Two battle" Referee said

"Primeape go" Maylene said

"Starly go" Ash said

"Use focus punch" Maylene said and Starly got hit hard "Now blaze kick" and then Starly was glowing white and was now a Staravia

"You evolved Staravia and learned a new move now use hidden power then Brave bird" Ash said and Primeape was unable to battle

"Return Primeape" Maylene said "Go Riolu" and I took out my PokeDex _Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves._ "Use aura sphere" and Staravia was unable to battle

"Return Pikachu go"

"pika pikachu" Pikachu said

"Use thunder bolt" Ash said "Now Volt tackle" and Riolu was hurt badly

"Use Thunder Punch" and Pikachu was hurt

"Pikachu use Iron tail" Ash said and Riolu was unable to battle

"Ash I give you the Cobble Badge good job" Maylene said

"Thanks Maylene" Ash said

"Great battle Ash" May said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he was red and so was I

**As Ash gets a Gym badge and Dawn a Ribbon and a Snorlax our continue their Journey **

**Next Episode: A First lost **


	9. Chapter 9

**Pokemon!**

**Episode 9: A First Lost**

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I woke up with May calling me

"Dawn wake up" May said

"Five more minutes" I said

"No wake up now for you're contest" May said

"I'm up" I said

**Outside the Pokemon Center **

"Are you ready Dawn" May said

"Yeah" I said "Just bring out you're Pokemon before the contest"

"Blaziken and Aipom Dazzle them" May said

"Chimchar and Snorlax take the stage" I said "Snorlax ice punch and Chimchar Fire spin" but then it was time for the contest

"Come on Ash and Brock are waiting for us in the contest" May said

"Return guys" I said

**At the contest**

"You must be Dawn I saw you at the Pastoria contest and battled you in the Semi-Finals I'm Ursula and I am going to beat you this time" She said then she went on stage

"Vaporeon Blast off" Ursula said "Use bubble beam and Iron tail" then the bubbles were sparkles "Hidden power and Discharge" And there were fireworks and I was next

"Snorlax Take the stage" I said "Use Solar beam but keep it in a ball and throw it up in the air and use ice punch" and there were sparkles all over the room

**Final Rounds **

"Go Ninetails" Ursula said

"Chimchar take the stage" I said

**The end of the contest **

I was crying because of my lost and Ash,Brock and May were worried

"Let's go to Eterna City now" I said

**Eterna City Gym**

"Hello I'm Gardenia" She said

"I'm Ash and I'm here for a gym battle" Ash said

"OK I accept" Gardenia said

"Go Misdreavus" Ash said

"Go Bulbasaur" Gardenia said

"Use Shadow ball" Ash said and Bulbasaur was hurt "Finish off with Pysbeam" and Bulbasaur fainted

"Return let's go turtwig" Gardenia said

"Use Shadow ball" Ash said

"Turtwig Use quick attack" and Misdreavus was knocked out

"Go Startiva" Ash said "Use Brave bird"

"Use Volt tackle Turtwig" Gardenia said

"It knows Volt tackle but that's impossible" Brock said

"So how does it know that" May said then Startvia got hurt but was learning a new move Air slash

"Use Air slash" Ash said and Turtwig was hurt

"Energy ball" and Startvia got really hurt

"Brave bird/Take Down" Ash and Gardenia said in unison and they were both unable to battle

"It's a draw and the Gym leader chooses if the person get's the badge"

"Ash I give you the Forest badge that was a great battle" Gardenia said

"Thanks Gardenia" Ash said

"Well guys I guess I'm off to Johto" May said "It was nice meeting you Dawn"

"You May" I said

"Good luck to you're next two ribbons I'll be watching you At the grand festival" May shouted from the ship "Bye Ash And Brock"

"Bye May" Ash and Brock said in unison

**At the Pokemon Center **

It was midnight and I got out of my PJ's and put on new clothes which was a white strapless top denim skirt Black heel boots that went above my knees and A black leather jacket and went downstairs then Let out all my Pokemon

"Alright guys we are off on our own journey"

"grot grotle"

"chim char"

"combusk"

"bui buizel"

"snor lax"

"Lets go"

**Dawn starts a new journey and loses a contest and Ash get's a new badge AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES **

**Next Episode: Bye Buizel and Another win**

**sorry the chapter was short**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pokemon!**

**Episode 10: Bye Buizel and Another win**

* * *

I was walking with my Pokemon until

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" Jessie

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" James

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" Meowth

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" all

"Go away" I said

"Fine we will because Pikachu not here" Jessie said

"Looks like Team rocket is Floating off again" They said then I saw baby Buizel's going over to my Buizel

"Looks like they think you're their dad" I said "Go and stay with them" I then released Buizel "Bye we'll miss you" then I was in Hearthome City

for a contest but then I saw a Togetic come to me "toge"

"Hey you're really cute want to join me" I said then I took out a Ultra Ball and tapped it and it was caught "Alright I got a Togetic"

"Hi My name is Lyra" Lyra said

"My name is Dawn" I said

"Hey can you tell me where the Hearthome gym is" Lyra said

"It's just down the street then take a right and you're there" I said

"Thanks" Lyra said

"No problem" I said then I went to the contest

"Hey Dawn ready to lose again cause I got the perfect Pokemon for the battle rounds that can beat any of you're Pokemon Since I know every one of them" Ursula said

"Just wait and you will see" I said

"First up is Jessadia" MC said

"Alright then Furret go" Jessie said "Hyper beam up in the air then physic" then it looked like shooting stars

"WOW it like I'm watching shooting stars" MC said "Next is Ursula"

"Flareon Shine" Ursula said "Use Flamethrower then physic" then there was a tornado of small flames in blue aura then it broke in sparkles

"Next is Dawn"

"Grotle take the stage" I said "Leaf storm then energy ball" and the energy ball was on the leafs

"BEAUTIFUL" MC said

**Finals**

"Go Garchomp" Ursula

"Togetic Take the stage" I said

"How did you get a Togetic" She said

"Use air slash" I said and garchomp was hurt

"Use stone edge" She said and Togetic was badly hurt

"Use Aura sphere" I said and Garchomp was really bad

"Use Dragon claw" Ursula said and Togetic was like Garchomp

"Sky attack" I said

"Aerial Ace" Ursula said and there was smoke

"Garchomp is unable to battle Dawn wins the Contest" MC said

"Dawn I give you the Hearthome Ribbon" Mr Contesta said

"Thank you we got our fourth ribbon" I said

"grot grotle"

"toge toge" then we left until I bumped into someone

"Sorry" Lyra said

"It OK" I said

"Hey can I travel with you" Lyra said

"Sure" I said

**Dawn got a new friend Lyra and a Togetic and has her fourth ribbon STAY CONTINUED**

**Next Episode" Another Lost**


End file.
